


Hot Chocolate

by orphan_account



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2012 [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master finds it hard to resist hot drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

The Master had been keeping to himself ever since the Doctor brought him aboard the TARDIS, and although he knew the Master wanted privacy, it still made him worried. He knew he hadn’t left the TARDIS, but he also hadn’t seen the Master in days. He hoped he was all right, and knowing the Master, he probably wasn’t. The Doctor went into the kitchen, and, seeing that the Master wasn’t there, decided to make a peace offering of sorts. He knew the Master enjoyed a hot drink, at least. 

The Doctor came upon the Master’s door and knocked gently, and after there was a long silence, he spoke.

“It’s me, Master.”

“Of course, idiot, who else would it be? No one else lives in this blasted place.” 

The TARDIS gave an irritated rumble to that, and the Doctor heard the Master hit the side of the wall in retaliation.

“Yeah, I don’t like you either, you oversized hunk of metal!” 

There was a silence.

“Master, please let me in. I’ve brought something to drink.”

“And I suppose it’s poisoned?”

“No, Master, that’s usually  _your_  plan of attack,” the Doctor said, becoming irritated enough to snark. “It’s hot chocolate, and I’ve brought some for myself as well. I thought perhaps we could share drinks.” There was another silence, and then the Master finally let him in, shutting the door behind him as soon as he was inside. The Doctor offered him a cup of hot chocolate, and the Master took it without a word. 

“If this poisons me, my dying act will be to pour this crap down the heart of the TARDIS to poison your damn ship, too,” the Master grumbled, and then took a sip of the hot chocolate. The Master seemed to stifle an expression of sheer bliss upon tasting the drink, and his face did a rather funny contortion instead. He didn’t say that the hot chocolate was terrible, however, so the Doctor smiled.

“You like it. I’m glad.”

“I do not.” The Master gave him a hearty scowl, but soon enough, all of the hot chocolate was gone, and when the Doctor had finished about half of his own, the Master took it and drank the rest. The Doctor would have normally been irritated, but it amused him so much that all he could do was stifle a laugh.

“I’ll bring hot chocolate down more often, then. Either that, or I’ll make it in the kitchen and let you know, so you can come up,” the Doctor said, and the Master still kept scowling.

“I’m not leaving these quarters,” the Master said.

“Very well,” the Doctor said, getting up. “I suppose you’ll miss out on the eggnog and cookies, though.” He turned to leave, and the Master didn’t follow.

A few hours later, though, the Master came into the kitchen, and began eating the cookies and drinking the eggnog without a word. The Doctor smiled. Mission accomplished. 


End file.
